


Cuddles and Tissues

by Budzdorovanatasha



Series: Valentine's Prompts [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marvel Whump, Sick Natasha Romanoff, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Whump, Whumpfic, marvel sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of their relationship.
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Series: Valentine's Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170488
Kudos: 14





	Cuddles and Tissues

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the beginning of their relationship.

“Something’s up with you,” you stated, crossing your arms and narrowing your eyes at Natasha. She stood at the stove, making something that smelled good. 

“I don’t know what you mean, Y/N,” she responded, a hint of a smirk on her lips. 

“Something is off,” you insisted. If only you could figure out what. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Well, there’s a lot of things I don’t tell you,” Natasha began, trying her best not to smile as she stirred the soup in the pot. 

“Natasha, I’m serious.” 

She could tell by the softness in your tone that you were indeed serious, and she didn’t dare want to continue joking. Sighing quietly, Nat set down the stirring wooden spoon and faced you. 

“I’m sick.”

“What?” you asked, your brows furrowing in concern. “What’s w-”

“I just have a cold, babe. Relax,” Natasha chuckled. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know,” you responded, wondering what kind of girlfriend you were. 

“I’m a trained spy and assassin, Y/N. You didn’t know because I didn’t let you know.”

You hummed, knowing that was true. You bit your lower lip, wondering whether or not she’d let you fuss over her. At the exact moment you looked up to ask her, Nat tucked her head into her elbow and let out a perfectly silent sneeze. 

“Bless you,” you offered, noticing the box of tissues sitting next to you on the counter. She thanked you quietly, stirring her soup, though it was accompanied by soft liquid sniffles from her. After a moment of hesitation you grabbed the box and made your way over to her, holding it out for her. You couldn’t be certain, but it seemed like the corner of her lips twitched ever so slightly at your offering, and she did pull a tissue from the box. 

“I don’t get sick very often,” Natasha admitted once she had finished blowing her nose. She didn’t seem to be done speaking, so you waited. 

“I’m not very.... good at it. What I mean is that I was raised to not... show any signs of weakness and this- and I’ve never had anyone who I would let.. or even want....”

“Hey,” you interrupted softly when you could tell she was struggling. You grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “I can’t imagine how hard this must be, but I’m here, and I want to take care of you if you want me to try.”

“Okay.”

You sent her a gentle smile, wrapping your arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Is the soup almost ready?” you asked. Nat nodded against you, sniffling again. 

“Good. I think you should eat your soup and then we should cuddle under the blankets while we watch something.”

You could feel her body relax against you as she imagined what you said. 

“That honestly sounds perfect.”

After she’d eaten, with you eating your own small bowl of soup, the two of you crawled into her bed. You’d only been in it a few times, usually doing... other activities. When you caught her with goosebumps, even under the covers, you felt her forehead for a fever. 

“You’re a tad warm,” you let her know, reaching towards the trunk at the end of the bed for a blanket. Nat hummed, flicking through channels on the TV. As soon as you’d tucked the additional blanket around her, you pulled her into your arms. 

“Thank you,” she whispered halfway through the movie. Your heart warmed at her words, knowing she was happy that you were here with her. 

“Of course,” you whispered back, pressing your lips to her forehead.


End file.
